Série d'OS
by cruchot
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, voici une série d'OS de ce cher NCIS (qui n'est pas à moi) :p OS 18 en ligne :D :D
1. Lui: DiNozzo

Petit OS écrit rapidement, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Ses yeux, si verts, si pétillants.

Son regard, remplit de malice et de gaité.

Son sourire, inoubliable. Un sourire qui malheureusement parfois n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Parfois, il se forçait à jouer un personnage, un type indifférent à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, un type qui joue des sales tours à ses amis, un type qui sort avec la première venue. Au cour du temps, il avait fini par se forger une carapace dans laquelle il ne laissait presque jamais personne pénétrer. Trop de souffrances, trop d'épreuves, trop de trahisons. Si il avait appris une chose dans la vie, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit, ou presque. Trop de foi il avait placer sa confiance, trop de foi il avait aimé des personnes qui l'avaient laissé tombé, qui l'avait laissé seul, qui l'avaient blessé. Dans sa vie il avait toujours cherché une place, sa place, le jour où il pensait l'avoir enfin trouvé, à Baltimore, son meilleur ami l'avait trahit. Ce jour là il avait perdue un foyer, une fiancée et un meilleur ami. Il avait tout perdu.

Aujourd'hui en les regardants tous: le renard gris, le bleu : son bleu, l'ex assassine-du-Mossad-super-expérimentée, sa Gothic préférée, Le docteur et le gremlins aujourd'hui il s'apercevait qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place, ses amis, sa famille.

* * *

Avis, Reviews ? 3 :D #cruchot

Si vous avez des idées pour des fics ou OS, n'hésitaient pas à me les donner, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire ! :D


	2. Lui: Gibbs

Voilà, encore un sur Gibbs cette foi, bonne lecture :)

Gwen, merci pour tes reviews, j'ai espacer mon texte, tu as raison, le premier faisait un peu "pâté" quand même ;-)

* * *

Le regard perçant. La démarche assurée. Son Goblet de café à la main. Sa capacité à sonder les gens en un coup d'oeil C'est comme ça que la plus par des gens le voit.

C'est aussi un homme blessé, un vide, un froid laissé dans son cœur suite aux meurtres de sa femme et de sa fille. Mais désormais le Patriarche de cette famille irréelle, spéciale, unique.

Celle qui était comme sa fille : Abby, jeune gothique scientifique aussi unique en son genre que douée. Ducky, l'oncle aux bonnes histoires. Palmer, L'ami, peut-être même le petit cadet de la famille, celui que l'on ne voit pas beaucoup mais qui sait maintenir un certain équilibre. Ziva, celle qu'on lui avait imposée qui finalement est devenue partie intégrante de sa vie. Une jeune fille, sauvage, sanguinaire quand elle est arrivée ici. Aujourd'hui c'est une citoyenne Américain. Tim, ou McGee, Le petit frère, plus timide, plus réservé mais il n'en demeure pas moins doué. Et Tony, ou Anthony. Un jeune homme spécial que Gibbs a choisi dans son équipe. Un enquêteur hors pair, un ami fidèle, un fils qu'il n'aurait jamais eut.

Gibbs est un homme, courageux, vaillant, prêt à tout pour ses collègues, amis, famille.

* * *

Avis, Reviews ? please ! :D


	3. Elle: Ziva

Portrait de Ziva ! :) enjoy :p

* * *

Jeune, belle, sauvage. Trois mots qui la définissent en tout points.

Ses yeux marrons foncés, son teint mate et ses cheveux bouclés lui donnent l'allure d'un lionne. Féroce, attentionnée, mais fatale.

A peine pose t-on ses yeux sur elle que l'on sait. On sait que c'est une femme forte. Ses sentiments cloitrés à l'intérieur d'elle même.

Son sourire est beau, vrai, resplendissent. Ses fautes de langages et son accent légèrement exotique témoignent de ses origines Israéliennes. Ex assassine du Mossad, elle est capable de tuer de dix huit manière différents un individus avec un trombone. Un seul Trombone.

Assise dans un fauteuil, face à un volant, elle devient une véritable menace. Encore plus que d'habitude. Ses mains faisant tourner à une vitesse folle le volant. Ses pieds ne relâchant jamais, au grand jamais la pédale de l'accélérateur et ne frôlant que très rarement celle du freinage. Son style de conduite, plutôt suicidaire est d'ailleurs très peu apprécié par ses collègues DiNozzo et McGee. Elle à l'ouïe aussi fine qu'un cheval... À pardon qu'un faucon.

* * *

Avis? Comm' ? :D


	4. Lui: McGee

McGeek

McCrétin

McGuignol

McGrincheux

McPropre

McCasanova

Le Bleu

Il est jeune, les cheveux courts, châtains.. à moins qu'ils soient bruns. Ses yeux, une couleur un peu indéfinie. Un mélange de Bleu et de Vert...

Il a une soeur, pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Toutes ses actions témoignent de son grand coeur. Il fait entièrement partie de sa famille au NCIS. Comme si c'était le petit frère, celui qui doit encore apprendre, mais qui peu à peu prend de l'assurance.

Il apprend vite: mais il faut dire qu'il apprend des meilleurs. Il apprend du clown et du renard gris. Il apprend de DiNozzo et de Gibbs. Au début, simple Informaticien de MIT, il est vite devenue un bon agent de que dis-je ? Un Très bon agent de terrain.

Informaticien incompris du reste de son équipe. Il sent âme, les pensées de chaque ordinateurs. Terrifié à l'idée que Gibbs Tire encore sur le sein, il veille à ce qu'il y est le moins de "bug"possible.

Écrivain passionné, c'est Thom.E GemCity.

Bref, c'est McGee quoi.


	5. Lui: Senior

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir :D

Voilà voilà, un autre OS en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

On disait qu'il lui avait tout donné, son sourire, ses yeux, son caractère… Lui aurait simplement voulut lui offrir plus de temps, plus d'affection, plus d'attention.

Il était si fier de lui, de l'homme qu'il était, il n'avait jamais été bien présent dans la vie de son fils, l'envoyant en pension quelques semaines à peine après la mort de sa femme, de l'amour de sa vie, de la mère de son garçon. Ils ne parlaient jamais d'elle, ils ne parlaient jamais de quoi que ce soit enfait... La communication et les DiNozzos ça fait trois. C'était une femme magnifique, aux cheveux dorés et doux comme de la soie, ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'amour.

Il regrettait tant de n'avoir pas était là pour lui, aujourd'hui il voulait faire partie de sa vie, de la vie de son fils, mais c'était presque trop tard.

Junior se débrouillait déjà très bien, il s'était trouvé un père de substitution, un model, un héro : ce qu'il était loin, très loin d'être.

* * *

Avis :3 ? :D


	6. 4 Novembre 1976

Tony enfant le soir de la mort de sa mère, je me suis toujours demandé comment son père lui avait annoncé... Bon alors Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de me mettre à la place des personnages enfants alors soyez cléments please. :) (Date du décès de sa mère totalement inventée, mais je me suis basée sur le fait que Tony avait huit ans lorsqu'elle est morte et que l'acteur est né en 1968 il me semble.) Enjoy (enfin j'espère) :p

* * *

4 Novembre 1976

Ma Maman, elle est belle, si belle que je veux l'épouser plus tard, comme mon papa ! Ils s'aiment tout les deux c'est sûr, mais moi aussi j'aime ma maman, et elle m'a dit que quand on aime quelqu'un très fort, fort jusqu'aux étoiles alors ça veut dire que l'on peut l'épouser.

J'attend maman et papa, dans le fauteuil, ils m'ont promis qu'on irait au cinéma ce soir. Pour voir le Petit Prince, J'aime ce film ! Je dois l'épouser aussi alors ? Je me perd dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves à mesure que les secondes passent. La fatigue m'envahit alors que mes paupières se ferment.

Je me reveille, je regarde l'heure, deux heure du matin. On a pas été au cinéma, papa a dut oublier, comme souvent. Dépité, je me dirige vers les escaliers, je vais me coucher. C'est là que je remarque ce détail dans l'entrée. Enfin plutôt ce détail qu'il n'y a pas dans l'entrée: les sacs de papa et maman ne sont toujours pas là. Ils sont aller au cinéma sans moi ? Mais... Mais ils m'avaient promis qu'on irait tout les trois. Juste à trois !

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues roses, "Un DiNozzo ne pleure pas", pourtant je pleure quand même. C'était une promesse encore une foi non tenue. Je devrais m'habituer à force, pourtant ça ne vient pas, ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Dehors il pleut, comme dans mon coeur.

À ce moment là, papa rentre. C'est pas trop tôt. Je m'attendais à ce que maman soit avec lui mais visiblement elle n'est pas là. De l'eau dégouline de son chapeau, ses yeux sont rouges, et son regard éteint.

**-"Papa, elle est où maman ? **

**-Maman t'aime Junior, Maman t'aime. **

**-Elle veut bien m'épouser ? Mais elle est où maman ?" **

Les secondes passent et la réponse ne vient pas...

**-"Papa ? Papa? Elle est où maman ?**

**-Elle est partie Junior. **

**-Loin ? **

**-Oh oui, très loin, mais sache qu'elle t'aime fils. **

**-Elle rentre quand ? **

**-Maman ne va pas rentrer Junior, Maman ne va pas rentrer. "**

C'est alors que je comprend enfin. Mon coeur vole en éclats alors que les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter... Ma Mère, Ma Maman, Ma mama est morte. À huit ans à peine, je suis déjà orphelin de mère.

* * *

Voilà voilà, un petit avis ça me ferait suuuuuuuper hyyyyyper mééééga plaisir les loulous ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
héhé, et juste, si jamais vous avez des idées pour des OS comme ça, vous pouvez me les donner parce que là il me reste encore 2 ou 3 OS écrits à publier mais je commence à être à cour d'idée.  
Reviews ? :*


	7. Chère Wendy,

Crazy'Leou, un Tony/Wendy pour toi ! Un !

Sous forme de lettre, je me suis dit que ça changeait !

* * *

_ D.C, le 13 Janvier 2013_

Chère Wendy,

Ne te méprend pas, je ne répond ni à tes mails, ni à tes textos, ni à tes cartes.

J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Il fut un moment dans ma vie, dans notre vie, j'ai crut qu'on était prêts. Nos sourires, nos baisers, nos câlins, ils étaient tous vrais, véritables, beaux. Trop beaux peut être. Toi et moi, on aurait put battir quelque chose de durable tu sais. Un couple, avec des enfants et un chien pourquoi pas. Ils auraient été beaux avec mes yeux, tes cheveux, mon sourire et ton caractère. Ils auraient été parfaits ...

Et puis un jour tu m'as jeté, comme une chaussette, comme un déchet, comme un insecte. Tu sais Wendy, j'ai du mal à faire confiance, j'ai du mal à aimer vraiment. Je t'aimais toi, Wendy.

C'est ma faute, j'ai du aller trop vite.

Et puis, j'aurais du m'en douter, je foire toujours tout:

Ma mère, mon père, Kate, E.J, Jeanne, Paula. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui plante.

La dernière foi, quand tu es revenue, on s'est embrassé. C'était magique.

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas recommencer avec toi. Je n'ai plus confiance... Et j'en suis désolé. Si tu m'a laissé y'a 13 ans, c'est que ça n'aller pas marcher et tu le savais. Ça ne va pas marcher Aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni après demain Wendy. Sache que je t'ai aimé, des années encore après notre rupture. Mais maintenant, je suis passé à autre chose, sans toi ma belle.

Adieu Wendy.

_ Anthony DiNozzo Junior._

* * *

Alors ? :D *demande t-elle pleine d'espoir*


	8. Eux: Les gobelets de café

Un petit délire ^^

* * *

Ces récipients si agréables à tenir en main. Si lisses et chauds au touché.

Victimes innocentes d'un serial Killer travaillant au NCIS. Gibbs.

Contenant un liquide si délicieux, si spécial, si doux. Noir. Fort. Café. Ces mots résonnaient sans arrêt dans l'esprit du tueur.

Une simple équation permet de savoir quand il va frapper. Enquête=problèmes=agents en danger=Gibbs inquiet =Gibbs café=Agents sauvés=Nouvelle enquête=problèmes…

Maltraités chaque jour de leur brève existence, achetés tels de vulgaires objets, dévorés sans scrupule et jetés dans la poubelle sans regrets, les pauvres gobelets de café n'ont jamais leur mot à dire. Bref, ça c'est les gobelets de café quoi.

* * *

Avis ?


	9. Un délit très Spécial

Merci pour vos reviews les riviewers ! :D

Alors c'est un petit quelque chose

* * *

Dans l'obscurités matinal, il se glisse tel un serpent dans l'open space. Ses mouvements son assurés, souples, lestes. Rasant les murs, il pose soigneusement son sac au sol. L'ouvre silencieusement et en sort un objet. Un tube. Il comble les quelques mètres qui le séparent de son objectif, l'arme à la main. Ouvre l'objet du délit, et le presse de façon à ce qu'un fin trait en sorte. Délicatement, il étale cette substance sur le clavier situé sur le bureau face à lui.

Parcourant le trajet opposé, il range tout aussi subtilement son arsenal dans son sac à dos. Il s'installe confortablement sur le siège de son bureaux et affiche désormais un visage parfaitement stoïque, bien qu'un fin sourire transparait comme toujours. Ses yeux émeraudes brillent d'un éclat enfantin, amusé, fier de lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la tête de son bleu lorsqu'il se mettra au travail d'ici quelques heures. La matinée risque d'être divertissante.

* * *

Alors ? vous avez compris de quoi il s'agit ? :D Avis ? pleaaaaase ça me fait toujours trop trop trop trop plaisir :D


	10. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

Alors... Merci à tous pour vos Reviews, sincèrement :)

Ensuite voilà un petit Tony/Danny (donc spoil saison 8)

Les pensées de Tony dans un mail :-)

* * *

Danny, "mieux vaut tard que jamais." Voilà une phrase que seul toi et moi pouvons réellement comprendre il me semble.

Tu es... étais la personne que j'ai connu le mieux pendant des années. Tu étais le frère que je n'ai jamais eut. Tu étais mon meilleur ami Danny.

Je me suis senti trahit, blessé, utilisé quand tu as retourné ta veste. Je t'ai cru et tu m'as trompé, abandonné, menti. J'ai renoncé à toi le jour où j'ai tout découvert, ce jour là, j'ai tout laissé derrière moi à cause de toi: maison, relation, job. Des années à bâtir une vie pour la quitter par ta faute. Ce jour là, j'ai décider d'aller chez les fédéraux, à cause, ou grâce à toi.

Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais vraiment cesser de tenir au Danny que j'ai connu. Le jour où je t'ai vu là : pale, immobile, mort; j'ai encore pensé que tu m'avais abandonné. Ce jour là, j'avais envie de trouver, de découper et de tuer celui qui t'avais ôté la vie !

Je voulais la vengeance pure et simple. Cruelle et douce. Atroce et satisfaisante.

J'ai fini par comprendre que _sa_ mort ne m'apporterai pas le repos... Alors je l'ai traqué sans relâche avec l'aide de toute l'équipe, de tout mes amis, de toute ma famille.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'était _lui_ qui t'avait assassiné. On la arrêté, jugé, enfermé.

Aujourd'hui je suis là, à t'écrire un mail comme un crétin alors que tu es mort. J'aurai du répondre à tes textos, à tes cartes et à tes appels. J'aurai du comprendre que tu essayais de rebâtir les ponts. J'aurai du comprendre que tu regrettais.

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai compris, et sache Danny que je te pardonne.

Repose en Paix, frère.

_Anthony DiNozzo Junior_

* * *

Avis, reviews, comm' ? :D O:)


	11. À terre !

Merci pour vos Reviews, vraiment ça fait plaisir :-)

Un p'tit Tibbs Père/fils :) (pas de slash)

Pour vous les loulous !

* * *

Prenant des photos, sur la scène de crime, tranquillement, un reflet, une lumière avait interpellé l'agent Gibbs. Il leva le regard pour trouver ce qui avait osé troubler son travail. C'est là qu'il le vu, le sniper, visant son Agent Senior. DiNozzo.

-« DiNozzo ! À terre ! » avait-il eut à peine le temps de crier alors qu'il vit avec horreur le corps de Tony partir en avant précédé d'une gicle de sang avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol.

Kate, la balle traversant con crane de par en par, lui explosant le cerveau, son sang éclaboussant Tony et lui la regardant tomber pour s'étaler à terre. Ce flot d'image lui revint en mémoire si brutalement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Cela ne lui pris pas plus de dix seconde pour dégainer son arme, pour hurler à toutes les autres personnes présentes sur la scène de crime de se mettre à couvert et pou ramper le plus vite possible jusqu'à son agent, son ami, son f… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le traina jusque dernière le van, là il le retourna pour voir avec horreur sa chemise imbibée de sang. Ce rouge, ce liquide, sa vie qui se déversait hors de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait mal. Très mal. Il sentait comme une brulure dans la poitrine. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine, il faisait des croquis en se disant que tout cela ressemblait bien à un film de Steven Spielberg. Et là, il gisait sur le sol, face contre terre, luttant pour faire rentrer le moindre volume d'aire dans ses poumons. Il se sentit alors trainé par deux mains puissantes et calleuse. Gibbs. Son patron le retourna et croisa son regard.

« -DiNozzo ! »

Les yeux de l'agent commençaient déjà à se fermer.

« -Tony ! Reste avec moi. »

« Où est ce qu'il veut que j'aille ? Il est drôle » pensa Tony. Il s'efforçait à garder les yeux ouverts, luttant contre le noir qui s'offrait à lui.

-« bbs » fut la seule chose que Tony réussit à faire sortir de ses deux lèvres scellées.

Gibbs n'entendit pas McGee lui dire que la zone venait d'être fouillée pour la recherche du Sniper. Il n'entendit pas Ziva lui dire que l'ambulance devait arriver d'ici 5 minutes. Il n'entendit pas Ducky lui dire de se pousser afin qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Anthony. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Tony, _son_ Tony, agonisant dans une marre de sang. Luttant pour rester conscient. Il sentit alors la main de Palmer sur son épaule, et voyant que Ducky semblait métriser la situation mieux que lui, il retira ses mains pour laisser celle de Ducky, expertes faire le travail.

« Il s'en va ? Non ! Il ne va pas me laisser comme ça un ? Gibbs est peut-être quelqu'un de froid, il n'en est pas pour autant sans cœur n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce-pas ? Hein qu'il va pas me laisser ? » Ses yeux de fermaient de plus en plus souvent pour de plus en plus longues secondes. La dernière chose qu'il put entendre c'est Ducky demander à Palmer de l'aide pour réduire le flot de sang qui jaillissait de son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il entend une respiration à coté de lui, alors que lui même semble réapprendre comment faire de même. Un geste si simple, un automatisme. Ça lui revient. Enfin : On inspire et on expire. Il sent posé délicatement sur son corps un drap léger alors qu'il entend une voix lui parler. Gibbs. Son patron. Quand il arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il les referme brusquement due à la lumière si forte qui pénètre dans la petite pièce claire de l'hôpital.

Il rouvre les yeux pour voir pencher au dessus de lui le visage de Gibbs. Le regard fatigué, inquiet mais soulagé. Un sourire s'étire alors sur les lèvres de son Patron.

-« Tony !

- Patr... » Réussit-il à dire, sa voix bien plus faible et bien plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il avala, ré-hydratant ainsi sa pauvre trachée.

-« T'es pas partit

-« Non, jamais, jamais je ne partirai Tony. Je te le promet »

* * *

Alors ? Avis ? pleeeeaaaase ! :D :D :D


	12. It's my gold fish: Her name is Kate

Merci à tous pour les reviews ! ceci est un thème "pas très original", il est souvent repris, mais je suis comme qui dirait en manque d'inspiration ^_^

Bonne (j'espère) lecture :p

* * *

La pluie tombait goutte par goutte, s'écrasant sur ses cheveux châtains... L'homme était debout depuis des heures, ses yeux verts émeraudes fixant le nom éternellement gravé sur le marbre clair, luisant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il fit un pas et caressa doucement les treize lettres dorées incrustées dans la pierre: _Caitlin Todd. _

Ce nom à lui seul évoqué pour lui toute une époque de sa vie désormais révolue. Une femme qui l'avait profondément marqué par sa beauté, son rire et son amitié. Penser à tout les fous rires, tout les câlins, et tout les secrets qu'il partagèrent le rendait profondément heureux.

Ressasser tout ça le rendait triste aussi, penser à tout ce qu'il a perdu et qu'il n'aurait jamais plus, penser qu'il avait était le plus heureux des hommes sans s'en rendre compte, penser qu'elle était morte devant lui sans qu'il ai plus faire quoi que ce soit, lui déchirait le coeur chaque foi que ce nom était prononcé.

Une seconde, une pensée, un geste et elle était morte. Partant en arrière, ses yeux se fermant pour la dernière foi, son cerveaux explosant et son sans giclant sur lui. Avant même qu'elle ai put finir sa phrase, elle était partie. Laissant derrière elle, un frère blessé, un père meurtri et des amis en larmes.

Elle avait toujours était la pour lui, lorsqu'il fut malade, lorsqu'il était triste, lorsqu'il était en danger, elle l'avait toujours soutenu, réconforté, recherché d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Aujourd'hui, il était là, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie, elles dégoulinaient sur son costume chic, le tachant de douleur, de regrets et d'amour. D'amour qu'il lui vouait, même après toutes ses années passées, Kate était toujours présente dans son coeur et dans ses pensées. Car Kate était la meilleure amie, la soeur de Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

* * *

Alors ? Avis O:)


	13. Abécédaire

Un p'tit "kiff" : l'ABÉCÉDAIRE, totalement inutile ^_^

* * *

**G**rand

**I**dolâtré

**B**atard

**B**atard (vraiment)

**S**ûr de lui

* * *

**D**oué

**I**déal

**N**aturel

**O**rganisé

**Z**en

**Z**en (très)

**O**ptimiste

* * *

**Z**igzageuse

**I**réelle

**V**aillante

**A**ccidentogène

* * *

**T**enace

**I**maginatif

**M**alin

* * *

**A**bsurde

**B**elle

**B**isous

**Y**oupi

* * *

**D**écisif

**O**jectif

**N**arrateur

**A**gréable

**L**oyal

**D**étaillant

* * *

**P**acifiste

**A**mical

**L**ogique

**M**ystérieux

**E**bouriffé

**R**ationel

* * *

**V**aleureux

**A**rrogant

**N**on-conformiste

**C**lément

**E**légant

* * *

Alors totalement inutile hein ? :p


	14. Sur les marches des escaliers de bois

Oyé Oyé braves reviewers ! Comment ça va ? C'est les vacances dans la zone B alors bon, j'en profite pour vous écrire :p

* * *

Il est là, un pot de confiture remplit de bourbon à la main, assit sur les marches des escaliers en bois, il pleur. Il pleur comme il n'a jamais pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère, il pleur comme il n'a jamais pleuré depuis qu'il à huit ans, il pleur comme il n'espère plus jamais pleurer. Il est assis dans cette cave trop silencieuse, sans les fortement du papier sur le bois, sans les respirations de son patron, sans rien; il est assis dans une cave morte. Dés qu'il ferme les yeux, il revoit la scène qui s'est passée quelques heures plutôt...

Du sang, il ne voyait que ça, sur sa chemise, dégoulinant sur le sol, teintant son propre pantalon.

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il blaguait encore avec lui et se prenait une slap sur le crâne.

Là, il plaçait ses mains sur le corps criblé de balle de son patron, de son ami, de son père. Le visage pale, les lèvres tremblantes, Tony le voit tenter de formuler un mot, un nom, _son_ nom.

Il sent le regarde de son agent senior sur lui, lui ordonnant de vivre, de se battre. Mais il le sait, il sait comme lui qu'il ne tiendra pas les quinze minutes nécessaires à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, ou même les cinq minutes requise avant l'arrivée de Ducky et Palmer. Son corps, son pauvre corps, troué de partout, du sang s'échappant de chaque orifice. Il arrive alors à prononcer une phrase, rien qu'un murmure : "DiNozzo, t'es ... mon meilleur agent... oublie pas çaaa.." Ses yeux se ferment alors pour la dernière foi. La dernière image qu'il aura eut de se monde saura la visage torturé par la tristesse de son fils.

-"Non. Non ! Nooooon ! Me fais pas ça patron, aller, respire merde".

À la vu de son patron inerte, Tony commence le massage cardiaque. Il a l'impression que ça fait des heures Il sent alors derrière lui les regards de McGee et Ziva, Il entend Ducky et Palmer arriver, mais il ne s'en soucie guerre. Tout ce qui compte c'est son patron, c'est Gibbs. Allongé, sur ce sol boueux, mort.

-"Combien de temps Ziva ? demande Ducky

- vingts minutes depuis que McGee et moi sommes là, ça doit faire 30 ou 40 minutes maintenant.

-C'est Finit ? le questionne McGee. Il est mort ?

Ducky se contente de le regarder tristement et d'ocher légèrement la tête. Il fait quelques pats et pause délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'agent Sénior.

"-C'est finit Anthony, c'est finit mon garçon.

-...

-Le peu de sang qui lui reste ne circule parce que tu le fait pour lui, aussitôt que tu arrêtera le massage cardiaque, il cessera de circuler.

-Si j'arrête, je le tue!

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, laisse moi le faire d'accord ?"

Après quelques minutes Tony finit par donner son accord à Ducky.

Il continue le massage sur Gibbs encore un peu avant de ralentir et de s'arrêter définitivement. L'eau de la pluie dégouline sur ses cheveux, et s'écrase, mélangée à ses larmes sur le corps sans vie de son ami.

Ducky se relève, d'abord sur les genoux, puis sur ses pieds, il adresse un regard plein de compassion à DiNozzo avant de faire signe à Mr Palmer d'aller chercher le sac pour Gibbs.

Il voit alors Tony partir, le pat pressé, bousculant les agents du NCIS qui sont regroupés autour d'eux comme si c'était une pièce de théâtre macabre jouée en live. Il a prit sa voiture et a roulé pour se retrouver chez Gibbs, le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait en sécurité.

C'est pour ça qu'il est là depuis des heures, à vider de toutes les larmes de son corps sur les marches des escaliers de bois.

* * *

Alors ? Tristes ? Ou pas du tout ? 3:) (j'espère que ça ne se passera JAMAIS), mais si, par malheur il fallait que ça arrive, moi c'est comme ça que je le verrai :p REVIEWS ? :D please O:)


	15. Fournitures de bureau

Euh Ouais alors ça, bah faut pas trop chercher pourquoi j'ai écrit ça... ^^

* * *

Des tiges de Métal. Enroulées sur elles-mêmes.

Si douce.

Si souple.

Objets à la base inoffensifs, elles deviennent de véritables armes entre des mains expertes. Des mains qui sont capables de changer n'importe quel objet du quotidien en instrument de torture dernier cri. Ces tiges, entre ces mains, sont capables de tuer de dix huit manières différentes.

Ces tiges, trônent sur un bureaux au NCIS, plus précisément celui de L'agent Ziva David.

Ces tiges sont les trombones de Ziva.

* * *

Alors ? (un peu anxieuse) O:)


	16. La porte qui lui était tant familière

Avis à la population ! J'ai une correctrice ! Et ouai ! Alors applaudissons bien fort sasha richester :p

Héhé, alors ça c'est la suite de l'OS ou Gibbs meurt, réaction de Abby...

Enjoy (enfin j'espère) ^^

* * *

J'attendais, assise sur le bureau de Tony, j'attendais qu'ils rentrent de leur opération, qu'on puisse aller fêter dignement la fin de cette enquête épuisante. À la seconde où j'ai vu le visage de Tim franchir la porte de l'ascenseur, après le ding caractéristique, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mes tripes me le disaient comme dirait Gibbs. Le visage baissé, les yeux rouges, le sang sur son pantalon, tout cela m'indiquait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ziva fut la suivante à passer le seuil du bureau de Gibbs. Puis Palmer, puis Ducky. Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je ne vis ni Tony ni Gibbs passer le pas de la porte. Je me levais d'un bon et cherchais le regard de Tim, celui-ci leva ses yeux remplis de tristesse vers moi. La seconde qui s'écoula avant qu'il ne m'adresse la parole sembla interminable.

-"Abby... " _Il s'arrêta, comme pour réfléchir comment il pouvait lui annoncer que son père était mort et que son frère était parti et injoignable. Comment pouvait-on annoncer une chose pareil à une enfant aussi pure qu'Abby ? La femme la plus affectueuse, sincère et tolérante qui ai jamais vécu sur cette terre._

-"Abby..._ Il reprit_. On s'est fait tiré dessus, Gibbs s'est fait touché, on n'a rien pu faire, y avait trop de sang Abby.

-Non, non Tim, je ne veux pas t'entendre! Non Timmy, s'il te plaît non..

-Gibbs est mort Abbs, je suis désolé."

Plus aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, son père était mort. Mort, parti à jamais. S'écoulèrent de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

- Tony?

-Parti. _Ce ne fut rien qu'un murmure soufflé par Ziva._

- Il a éteint son téléphone, on n'arrive pas à le joindre. Précisa McGee

-Il était avec vous ? avec Gibbs quand, quand ça c'est passé ?

-Oui... Il... Il a essayé de réanimer Gibbs pendant presque une heure, on ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher... Et puis Ducky a pris le relais et a arrêter alors Tony est parti..."

- _Je sais où il est._ Pensa Abby.

Il fut décidé pour la nuit suivante que toute l'équipe irait dormir chez ducky, personne ne voulant être seul ce soir de deuil.

Avant de passer chercher ses affaires chez elle, Abby passa chez Gibbs, là ou elle pensait que Tony se trouvait.

Elle poussa la porte qui lui était tant familière et entra, elle se dirigea vers la cave mais s'arrêta net au moment où elle entendit des sanglots. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Tony, Son Tony, son frère, sur les marches de la cave, la tête entre les jambes, vidant son corps par les larmes de tout son être. Sans un mot, elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui, il passa une main par dessus son épaule et ils finirent par s'endormir tel deux frère et soeur rassurés d'être chez leur père, sachant qu'il vivra dans leur coeur aussi longtemps qu'ils battrons.

* * *

Alors ? demandais-je avec un peu d'appréhension...  
Reviews ?


	17. The piano man

Blanc-noir-blanc-noir-blanc-blanc-noir-blanc-noir- blanc-noir-blanc-blanc.

Deux couleurs qui caractérisent ce clavier au son si mélodieux. Les touches vernies, d'un blanc nacré contrastent avec celle d'un noir profond.

Un ordre, qui donne un sens à ces touches de couleurs les unes à la suite des autres. Comme un chemin sans fin, elles s'alignent.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait, il caresse doucement les touches à l'origine d'un son mélodieux.  
Sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait, il s'assoit sur le petit tabouret face à l'instrument.  
Sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait, il positionne ses dix doigts sur les touches et les fait voler de Do en La en passant par le Ré.

Ses mains bougent seules, reprenant leurs automatismes, alors qu'il se sent transporté ailleurs, dans une autre époque. Un son puissant, majestueux, harmonieux jaillit alors des cordes tendues de l'instrument, témoignant de toute sa beauté. Il se sent envahit par un immense sentiment de satisfaction.

Cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il n'avait plus joué, depuis la mort de sa mère. Tout le temps où il avait joué, c'était pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Il reprenait aujourd'hui conscience que le piano fera toujours parti intégrante de lui.

Il ne pourrait plus fuir ce fait, plus jamais.


	18. I'm not, but I do

Bon alors, je me suis finalement décidée à écrire quelque chose en anglais :3

mini truc :3 devinez les pensées de qui c'est ... ;)

* * *

Je ne pleure pas, mais j ai mal  
Je ne te cherche pas,mais tu me manques  
Je ne te parle pas, mais je pense a toi.  
Je te le dis pas, mais je t aime ...

I'm not crying, but I'm in pain.  
I'm not looking for you, but I miss you.  
I'm not talking to you, but i think of you.  
I'm not telling you, but I love you.

* * *

Alors qui pense à qui ? :D It's easy guys X)


End file.
